Tartarus (Halo)
Tartarus was the last known Chieftain of the Jiralhanae to serve in the Covenant. He is Thel 'Vadam's primary rival and the secondary antagonist in Halo 2 and acts as the Hierarchs' chief enforcer or, more accurately, Truth's second-in-command. He was placed in charge of activating the Halo Rings and arrived at Installation 05's control room to do so. Although the Arbiter with the help of many Elites and UNSC forces, stopped Tartarus along with his Brutes and killed them. Quotes *"You've drawn quite a crowd." *"Are you sure?" *"Quiet! You two whimper like Grunts fresh off the teat! He's not mean't for the jails. The Hierarchs have something special in mind." *"Noble Prophets of Truth and Mercy, I have brought the incompetent." *"But, I thought..." *"Release the prisoner." *"So it is. Come, we are leaving this system." *"Once the shield is down, we will head straight to the Library. I do not wish to keep the Hierarchs waiting." *"Who do you think?" *"Hmph. Why, looking for a little payback?" *"Ha ha ha ha ha, of course." *"Lower the shield, Arbiter! I'll pick you up when you've finished!" *"You're getting close to one of the Shield Generators, many of my Brutes have fallen attempting to take it down. Let's see if you fare better." *"You've reached the power source, Arbiter. Overload the locks holding it in place. It is useless to attack the Enforcer from the front, especially when it's shields are up. Stay in the shadows, wait until it loses interest, then strike the beast when it's back is turned." *"Blasted machines! Make your own way through the wall, Arbiter!" *"I see that coward didn't join you. I'll do what I can to keep the Flood off your back." *"We cannot let the Humans capture the Icon. The Hierarchs do not look kindly on failure." *"I'll thin their ranks." *"Humans, I'll deal with them." *"Hurry, Arbiter! Get the Icon!" *"Was your responsiblity. Now it is mine." *"A bloody fate awaits you and the rest of your incompetent race, and I, Tartarus, Chieftain of the Brutes will send you to it!" *"When they learn? Ha ha, fool! They ordered me to do it!" *"The Demon has infiltrated the Council Chambers! Protect the Hierarchs! Seal the exits!" *"Reinforce all approaches to the holding pens, slay the Demon on sight!" *"The Elites are falling back Mausolem. Fools! Their Arbiter can do nothing for them now." *"Rise up my brothers, cast down the Elites!" *"My faith is strong. I will not fail." *"Mine will do. Kill the others." *"Come Human, it is easy. Take the Icon in your hand...and do as you are told!" *"One more world, Oracle, and I'll rip your eye from its socket." *"Which is nothing compared what I'll do to you..." *"Impossible." *"Put it down? And disobey the Hierarchs?" *"Not another WORD!" *"Take care, Arbiter. What you say is heresy!" *"No, Arbiter! The Great Journey has begun, and the Brutes, not the Elites, shall be the Prophets escort!" Category:Aliens Category:Halo Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Traitor Category:Henchmen Category:Minion Category:Military Villains Category:Leader Category:Hammerer Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Fanatics Category:Deceased Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Final Boss Category:Rivals Category:Brutes Category:Warlords Category:Barbarian Category:Right-Hand Category:Xenophobes Category:Lawful Evil Category:Ferrokinetic Villains Category:Gyrokinetic Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Clawed Villains Category:Supremacists Category:Murderer Category:Enforcer Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Oppressors Category:Family Murderer